Tales of Kholinor Vol 2
Tales (myths) of Kholinor Vol 2 On Destruction By the wall I will say a word to you, Give ear to my instructions, By our flood will the temples be washed away, The seed of all kind will be destroyed, This is the decision of the assembly of the divines. On Rebirth My creatures and peoples shall be destroyed; To Nintu will I return the souls of my creatures. I will return my peoples to their settlements, In the towns they will build places of the divine, I will make peaceful their shade, In their houses I will lay foundations of peace, Their places of decision will be pure. On the Rise of Mighty Kings I am a mighty king, my mother was a changeling, my father I knew not. The brothers of my father loved the hills, My city is Azupiranu, past which flows the great river, My changeling mother conceived me in secret, she bore me, She set me in a basket of rushes, with bitumen she sealed my lid. She cast me into the river which rose not over me. The river bore me up and carried me to Akki, the drawer of water. Akki the drawer of water lifted me out as he dipped his ewer, Akki the drawer of water , took me as his son and reared me. Akki the drawer of water appointed me as his gardener, While I was a gardener Ishtar granted me her love. And for four and thirty years I exercised kingship, The black headed people I ruled , I governed Mighty mountains with axes of bronze I conquered, The upper ranges I scaled, the lower ranges I traversed, The sea lands three times I circled, I captured them. On the Search for Immortality Wisdom he has found, his commands were wise, like the command of Ea. Wide understanding he had perfected for him to disclose the designs of the land. To him he had given wisdom, eternal life he had given him. In those days, in those years, the sage of Eridu, Ea created him as the model for all. The sage his command no one vitiate. The capable, the most wise among the Anunnaki is he; The blameless, the clean of hands, the ointment priest, the observer of rites. With bakers he does the baking with the bakers of Eridu he does the baking; Bread and water for Eridu daily he provides, With clean hands he arranges the offering table, Without him the table cannot be cleared. He steers the ship, he does the prescribed fishing for Eridu. In those days Adapa, the one of Eridu, Daily did attend the sanctuary of eridu. At the holy quay, The Quay of the New Moon, he boarded the sailboat; Then a wind blew thither and his boat drifted; with the oar he steers the boat upon the wide sea The South wind blew and submerged him, Causing him to go down to the home of the fish. The god made him take the road to heaven, and to heaven he went up. When he had ascended to heaven and approached the gate of Anu, Tammuz and Gizzida were standing at the gate of Anu, They looked at each other and smiled as Adapa before Anu the king, Drew near and Anu saw him. As for us what shall we do about him, bread of life, Fetch for him and he shall eat it. When the bread of life they brought for him he did not eat, When the water of life they brought, he did not drink. When a garment the brought him he put it on, when oil they brought him he anointed himself. As Anu looked at him he laughed at him, Come on Adapa why did you neither eat nor drink? Thou shalt not have eternal life! Take him away and return him to his earth. On the Lord of Wisdom I will praise the lord of wisdom, solicitous god, furious in the night, growing calm in the day. Meradoch! Lord of wisdom, solicitous god, furious in the night, growing calm in the day. Whose anger is like a raging tempest, a desolation, But whose breeze is sweet as the breath of morning. In his fury not to be withstood, his rage the deluge, Merciful in his feelings, his emotions relenting. The skies cannot sustain the weight of his hand, His gentle palm rescues those with sadness in their hearts. On the Sky You did divide the sea by your strength, you broke the bodies of the beasts in the waters. You broke the bodies of the monsters in to pieces and gave them to be meat for the people of the wilderness. You did cleave the fountain and the flood, you dried the mightiest of rivers. The day is yours, the night is also yours, you prepared the light and the sun. you have set all the borders of the earth, you have made the summer and the winter. You are the great god of the sky. On night time The lords are deep in sleep, the bars are lowered, the bolts in place, the common people are silent their always open door are locked. The god and goddesses have gone home to heaven to sleep, they will not give decisions or verdicts tonight. Night has put on her veil. The palace is quiet, the countryside does not utter a word, only the lonely traveller calls to the gods for protection. The just judge, the father of the poor ones has likewise gone to his bedchamber.